


Crazy For You

by Minunlike



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minunlike/pseuds/Minunlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamama takes a look back on the past and his relationship with his Sergeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For You

I’ve been in love with Sergeant Keroro for a very long time.  
  
I remember wanting to join the Keron Army ever since I was really little. I probably drove my family crazy because that was all I ever talked about. That was what I worked hard toward, for as long as I can remember. Luckily for me, I was talented enough to get in at a much younger age than normal.  
  
When I was placed with the ARMPIT Platoon, I expected my superior officers to be the kind of rough-and-tough, no-nonsense soldiers you always hear about in stories. But aside from Corporal Giroro, none of them fit those expectations at all. They were pretty laid-back and cool, and they quickly accepted me as part of them. Once I got to know all of them, we were really tight, and soon it felt more like we were a group of friends than a platoon. I liked and admired them all a lot.  
  
But Sergeant Keroro was someone special.  
  
I remember he was the one who helped me get comfortable with my new position so quickly. It was scary, because I was a new recruit here with all these strangers much older than I was. But when I saw how the Sergeant acted around his subordinates, how casual and silly he was, it helped me relax.  
  
He wasn’t always the most competent soldier… he got scolded plenty of times, by his superiors and by his own platoon, for pulling reckless stunts or for just generally being a jerk. He was kinda selfish and he didn’t always have nice things to say. He was nowhere near perfect. But I looked up to him despite those flaws, or maybe even because of them. Out of all the members of our platoon, I always liked him the best, right from the start.  
  
And he was really nice to me, when he wanted to be. We played board games a lot (while we hid from the Corporal so he couldn’t yell at us for shirking our duties). He taught me about a lot of neat things that had nothing to do with army training, like old imported video games that he played as a kid, or how to stylishly sport an afro, or how to put together his strange Pekoponian toy robots.  
  
He goofed off a lot, but the scariest and most awe-inspiring thing about him was when he got serious. He would get this fiery look in his eyes, and somehow everyone knew that playtime was over. It was almost like he was a completely different person. When he was like that, no one questioned him. Not even the Corporal. When I saw him like that, I was almost _afraid_ of him. It just made him seem even more awesome and worthy of my respect.  
  
I enjoyed every minute I spent under his leadership, whether we were training or hiding away and goofing off. He wasn’t just my leader, he was one of the best friends I’d ever had. And at first I thought that was how it would always stay.  
  
But somehow, it became more than that.  
  
He made his way into my thoughts more and more as time went on. Eventually, I was thinking about him almost 24/7… I could never get him out of my head. I felt weirdly elated whenever I was around him. I thought about him when I was awake, I dreamed about him when I was asleep… I thought about doing things with him that no soldier should do with their commanding officer.  
  
It took me a while to figure out that I was in love with him. And I was scared when I realized that, because he was another guy… a guy much older than me. He was probably my _dad’s_ age.  
  
But when I was with him, I just didn’t _see_ it like that. He definitely didn’t act his age, for one… but when we were together, he never treated me like a kid. The other platoon members were nice enough, and they respected me for my powers, but I could tell they all looked down on me because of my age. Mister Sergeant was never like that… Even though he was older _and_ higher-ranking than I was, he always treated me like his equal. He was like what should have been a father figure to me. I felt like I could tell him anything…  
  
But I couldn’t tell him that. Not directly, anyway. All I could do was use small gestures and hope he would somehow get the hint. I would try to hold his hand when we walked together. I would always smile when he looked at me. I would try to move as close to him as possible and see how long it took for him to say something.  
  
He never got it… but others started to. And they were the last ones I wanted to notice.  
  
My parents started getting annoyed at me because Sergeant was all I talked about in my letters home to them. It didn’t take long for the other platoon members to start catching on, too.

One time the Corporal caught me trying to touch Sergeant's ass as he was digging through boxes... I remember him pulling me out of the room and hurling all of his questions and lectures at me while I just stood there and stared at the floor.  
  
"You’re stepping into dangerous territory, Private," was the last thing he said about it before he let me go and went back to fix his guns, or whatever it was he did.

The others either didn’t care or didn’t want to get involved, but I could tell they'd heard from the looks they gave me whenever I talked about Sergeant. So I tried to tone it down while they were around.

At first I thought it was just a stupid crush, and that it would go away if I left it alone… but it didn’t. It got worse.  
  
I had no choice but to bite my tongue and continue on like nothing was wrong. I just had to carry out my duties as normal, continue working alongside Mister Sergeant, having fun with Mister Sergeant, do whatever it took to keep myself from just grabbing him and kissing him senseless whenever he came near me, drive his voice out of my head at all costs…  
  
I hated it. It made me miserable. It made me want to curl up into a ball and die.  
  
But more than anything, it made me _jealous_.  
  
Seeing the other platoon members talk to him and look at him like it’s nothing… seeing girls wave and smile at him… seeing him smile _back_ …  
  
Just seeing him talk to other people… other people who would actually have a _chance_ with him…  
  
It made me want to _destroy everything._  
  
But I couldn’t do that. The only outlets I had for all of my repressed frustration were training dummies and comfort food. I destroyed so much and ate so much that I got yelled at more than once, both by Sarge and by the Corporal. But I kept doing it. It was the only thing that helped.

And for the most part, that worked. As long as I had food to stuff my face with and equipment to take out my frustrations on, I could go on living like any normal, sane Keronian soldier. After a while the other platoon members stopped giving me weird looks, and I think they eventually forgot about my infatuation for our leader. And that was how I wanted it.  
  
But sometimes it got to be too much. Even if I had all the candy and punching bags in the world, it just couldn't get rid of all the ugly feelings that festered in me whenever I thought about him, and about my future with him. Our most likely nonexistant future.

I only broke down one time... right in front of Sergeant. We were finishing cleaning up the base... He was telling me how lucky he was to have me on his team, and I just... lost it. It was horrible and embarrassing and I wanted to disappear. I looked like an idiot and a baby and a lunatic and I’m sure any other leader would have given me the boot or at least slapped some sense into me…

But he didn’t do that. He tried to help, he smiled at me and hugged me and stayed with me until I could get a grip on myself. He talked to me about his foreign animes and gave me snacks, and he kept asking me why I was crying, but I couldn’t tell him, I couldn’t, I just _couldn’t_ …  
  
Of course I felt better with him there, even though he was the cause of all my problems… Because he always made me feel better, just by being _him_. He helped me pull myself together and get back to work.  
  
But it still hurt. It hurt so much, and I came really close to quitting the army altogether. I don’t know what it was that made me stay, but in the end I think it’s better that I did. I’m not sure I could really serve any purpose outside of the military anymore.  
  
It was difficult, but I slowly trained myself to love him from a distance. I figured out that as long as I could keep my stupid feelings in check, I could treat him like anyone else, and we could still stay together at least as friends.  
  
And I can be happy with that. Even if he doesn’t love me back, I’m fine just as long as I can be close to him.  
  
…  
  
But still, I won’t give up hope. If there’s even a chance that we can still be together, I’ll wait as long as it takes. I’ll stay by his side until death if I have to. And I will _not tolerate_ anyone who tries to butt in.  
  
Because he’s still my Sergeant… Even if I’m not his Private.


End file.
